One Chance At Life
by Firebrand
Summary: This is about Sirius' Life before he gets to Hogwarts, but he'll get to there sooner or later...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't really own any thing but Louis, Jeremy, Kate, The hook in the alley wall and Sirius' alley home. 

A/N: I don't have a clue if this is how things will happen it's just my opinion so…Oh ya, I ya like the story review it and if ya don't review it anyway cause its nice 2 know what people think off you. Oh ya for all of u who saw Charlie's Angels, yes I did take the hook it the wall idea from the movie. 

# Only One Chance At Life

Sirius didn't hate life, although it wouldn't have been surprising considering his situation, but he hated some things in life, He hated people who flaunted their wealth. It made him sick. Sirius was dirt poor. He lived on the streets with an old man named Mundungus. He never knew his parents. As far as he knew they were dead. Mundungus was very nice, and told wonderful storied about witches, wizards, dragons, and other fantasy creatures. Sirius had never had any money and had always stolen what he needed. He couldn't stand to see rich people bragging.

He also hated people who hurt, tortured, or killed dogs. He loved dogs and went to the pet store in the city as often as he could to see the puppies. He had never owned a dog and when he asked the man at the pet store if he could hold one the man chased him away. Once he saw a butcher chasing a dog with a knife. Sirius had picked up the dog and disappeared into the alley. If there was one thing Sirius prided himself on it was his ability to navigate the slums, back roads, and alleyways of London. He could practically disappear into the alleys when he wanted to.

Another thing Sirius hated was poor people who acted stupid. The kind of poor people who lived on charity and used what little money they had on Alcohol. They would go to the bar come out drunk and then stand on the streets yelling God knows what. It embarrassed him. It made people think that just because people were poor that they were all drunks or thieves. 

Sirius hated those things but he didn't hate life. In fact he loved life. Well maybe not loved it but he appreciated it. Mainly because he knew its value. There had been more than a few times when Sirius had been in fights and had come out close to death (all the kids his age fought with knives) but the weird thing was he would heal faster than most kids. Most kids may be stuck at home for weeks while Sirius would be back in a couple of days. 

Sirius and Mundungus lived in an empty back alley and everyone knew not to go near it or you would answer to them. For an old man Mundungus was pretty strong. He had grown up on the streets and knew how to take care of himself, but it was really Sirius you had to watch out for. With a knife Sirius could beat almost anyone. He was only 11 and yet everybody around knew to watch out for him. Not only was he strong, but strange things seemed to happen (in his favor) during fights, like one time when he was fighting this guy named Louis. Louis was 17 and weighed about 3 times as much as Sirius' measly 71 pounds. Sirius seemed to be winning the fight until Louis charged him into a hook in the wall and he took it his back. His own blood began pouring down his back.Louis backed up to charged again and just as he was about to hit him against the hook for the second time Sirius disappeared and reappeared right behind Louis back. He had won that fight and others by those strange undertakings. This had been going on since Sirius could remember.

Sirius had been out for the whole day and he returned bloody, bruised, and with a broken knife, but also with a loaf of bread and a croissant as dinner for he and Mundungus. "Come sit down Sirius" Mundungus knew by now not to bother asking Sirius where he'd been. "What did you get for us," asked Mundungus. "Just a loaf of bread and a roll thing. Sorry, I would have got more but Jeremy's parents own the bakery so I thought it'd be best if I kept it simple," was Sirius reply. Jeremy was Sirius friend, but you still have to be careful about those things. Jeremy was also big and tough and more or less the leader of a small gang of very tough boys. He could make a lot of trouble for Sirius if he wanted to."Sirius, I have to tell you something, something very serious. Today you got a letter." Sirius burst out laughing. Mundungus looked so grave and he was talking about something that happened to most normal people every day, still Sirius understood the graveness of the situation. He was an orphan, and not even a registered British citizen, and he was a "very dangerous thief" as the cops put it. "How could I get a letter we don't even have an address," asked Sirius."Kate delivered it here.' Kate was a small girl who lived on the streets but worked for the police delivering letters to people they couldn't find. She would often brag about how it paid very well. As you can guess Sirius didn't like Kate very much.

What does it say asked Sirius? I didn't open it so I don't know was the reply ha got. Well here goes. With that Sirius opened his letter.


	2. Default Chapter Title

One chance at life ~ Part 2  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long to post but I am a slow writer (sort of at least). Anyway my disclaimer is still the same except for now I also own Leenal Brick Co. (among other things). My computer is a little screwed up so im sorry for some mess-ups in my writing. Anywho on with the story!! Hope u like it!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius opened the letter and read what it said. As much as he wanted to stand his knees gave out. He sat down, hard. He was more tired than he had thought.  
  
  
Mundungus picked up the letter. His eyes scanned it quickly, his lips moved silently.   
  
  
Out of nowhere a man at least six and a half feet tall with extremely muscular arms fell and locked his legs around Sirius' shoulders. Sirius hardly had time to think. He threw the man over his shoulders and grabbed for one of his knives hidden in his shirt. The man turned about quickly. Sirius charged forward and flashed his knife blade it front of the mans eyes before dealing him a quick slash on his arm. The man was strong, but far from skilled. Sirius jumped atop a box, cleared over the guys head, and had his knife at the mans back in one swift movement.   
  
  
"Name," asked Sirius sternly. The man said nothing. "Then tell me  
What Ur doin' here," Sirius said again with the same confidence. "I-I was paid to do this," the man stammered. "Please I am a paid mercenary." "And what if I told ya I didn't like mercenaries," Sirius hissed venomously. Sirius could feel the mans back arch. "I-I didn't want to, p-please," the man said quickly. "I swear to God if I ever see you again I'll have my knife blade between ur spinal cord so fast you wont even notice until ur halfway to hell, now go," with that Sirius let him go and the man ran for his life.   
  
  
Sirius sat down tired after the fight, "what the hell was that," he said dryly.  
  
  
"God, I' m gonna wring that little pricks neck," Jeremy said to himself. "If I ever catch him," he added as a second thought.   
  
"Did you say something, Jeremy," Mrs. D' Meztino asked her son. "Uh... no." Jeremy knew his mother wouldn't report Sirius to the police, but he'd still rather not tell her he'd been letting people pinch bread. "I gotta go mama see ya,"Jeremy said suddenly. With that he jumped up and left.  
  
As Jeremy approached the alley where Sirius lived he called out, "Sirius, Mundungus."He knew better than to come in silently and be mistaken as an intruder. When he got no answer he let himself in. There were many alleyways in London that just ended in brick walls. This was one of them. About 50 feet put from the wall was a curtain strung between the two buildings that server as a door. Inside was a mess of boxes, blankets and, odds ands ends. It always took Jeremy's breath away to see the way Sirius actually lived.   
  
There were mainly three social classes in this world. The rich folk who had big houses and worked in office buildings of firms, there was the working class like Jeremy's parents who had a shop or for most worked in factories, then there was street people. They were people who were kids of adults without much of a job or with no job at all. They lived on the streets, some in alleys like Sirius, but some had it even worse. He at least had a home.   
  
Sirius was street blood through and through. It was common knowledge that he would probably be the leader of a big gang when he was older, but until then he got around well enough.   
  
  
Nobody was home the alley was deserted. Jeremy's eyes fell on a small piece of paper. He picked it up and read it under his breath. He gasped and dropped the paper when he finished reading it. It was messy, but Jeremy could read it.   
  
  
  
Sirius,   
  
  
U hav 2 come 2 the old leenal brick co. warehouse we're brawlin kiashas gang we need ur hlp very urgent come now.   
  
  
Lani  
  
  
Jeremy would have known Lani wrote this even if he hadn't signed it. Nobody else had that bad of spelling. Lani was a friend of Sirius' He was the leader of a big gang. Jeremy knew Kiasha too. She led a huge gang that was known for being feared by everyone. Jeremy also knew that Lani would NEVER ask Sirius for help. At least not directly like this. He was too proud. He sat out at once for the Leenal Brick Co. Warehouse. Leenal Brick Co. was once a very big factory but was now deserted. It was a very popular place for fights.   
  
Why, Jeremy thought, would Lani need Sirius Help that bad. He had a fairly big gang, and could take care of himself. "Something weird is definitely going on," Jeremy said aloud.   
  
  
As soon as Sirius stood up he left for Leenal Brick Company. Mundungus went to see someone (he wouldn't tell Sirius who). Sirius didn't really want to go anywhere just then, he'd had a long day and he was tired but if Lani needed his help he would go. He didn't stop the think of why the heck Lani would need his help.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks!!!!  
Ok I' ll make this quick! I would like to thank my friend Kate who I forced to listen to my story everyday on the bus I would also like to thank Pie, Bri & Whit, Lauren, Kali ma, Katameran, Aylihael, KawaiiKitty, and Rowena Alana (I loved the long review so thank U sooooooo much!!!)  
  
I loved all your reviews and hope u keep reading!!!!  
  
  



End file.
